


The Obligatory Danganronpa Chatfic

by vampology



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, M/M, Naegi Makoto-centric, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Togami Byakuya-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampology/pseuds/vampology
Summary: THE SPICE GIRLS6:47 AMbaby spice: GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUSY GYSTY GUSY GUYS GUSYSOMEBODY BETTER ANSWER MEI WILL START CALLING BITCHES ANSWERRRRRRR
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. left shoes

**Author's Note:**

> if u saw the old chatfic that i deleted no u didnt :) this is sm better
> 
> different chats w new characters will be introduced as they relate to byakuya and/or makoto. also this will be predominantly thh characters. there wont be any chapters w separate gcs for sdr2 or v3. if anything, they’ll get brought up in passing or will make little cameos. also chihiro is genderfluid bc i said so. also byakuya and junko are childhood friends bc i said so.
> 
> spice girls  
> scary spice: mukuro ikusaba  
> sporty spice: aoi asahina  
> posh spice: sayaka maizono  
> baby spice: chihiro fujisaki  
> ginger spice: makoto naegi
> 
> sanrio™  
> kuromi: junko enoshima  
> badtz-maru: byakuya togami  
> aggretsuko: celestia ludenberg  
> hello kitty: kyoko kirigiri

**THE SPICE GIRLS**

6:47 AM

**baby spice:** GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUSY GYSTY GUSY GUYS GUSY

SOMEBODY BETTER ANSWER ME

I WILL START CALLING BITCHES ANSWERRRRRRR

 **ginger spice:** *gasp*

CHIHIRO FUJISAKI!

WHO TAUGHT YOU THOSE WORDS???

WAS IT OWADA?

I WILL KICK HIM IN HIS SHINS

 **baby spice:** oop-

yall heard sum :3

 **scary spice:** its too early for this

 **baby spice:** leave me alone mukuhoe i summoned u for a reason

 **posh spice:** “gusy”

 **scary spice:** “gysty”

 **baby spice:** ok just bc ur a couple doesnt mean u have to gang up on me together

 **posh spice:** oh but it does

 **baby spice:** IF WERE DONE BULLYING ME i have news

sooooo i heard from nanami

who heard from nevermind

who heard from tanaka

who heard from souda

 **scary spice:** omfg ur still going-

 **baby spice:** let me finishhhhhh

who heard from mioda

who heard from junko

that togami might have a crush on someone in our class

 **scary spice:** since when do we believe a thing my sister says

ever

also thats a long ass list

 **ginger spice:** yeah

chi idk thts a lot of ppl tht heard from someone else

n for junko to be the main source…

 **baby spice:** ok ok its not the most concrete evidence

BUT

junko is one of his closest friends

so maybe she isnt fucking around this time

 **sporty spice:** im just getting here but “might have a crush on someone” isnt v reassuring :/

 **baby spice:** let me have this :((((

 **ginger spice:** i appreciate the contribution to the “gay pining” folder in my head

thank u chichi <3

 **baby spice:** thank u koto!

mwah mwah mwah

kisses 4 u

 **ginger spice:** mwah!

 **sporty spice:** awww

togami better hurry up n scoop u up before chihiro steals u away

 **ginger spice:** dont even 

he barely tolerates me

 **scary spice:** he definitely tolerates u more than most of the class

hes always looking at u

 **posh spice:** oh ya 300%

ik gay pining n the way he looks at u when he thinks nobody is looking is the epitome of gay pining

omfg being celeste’s lab partner is rubbing off on me

ive started using words like epitome

 **sporty spice:** lollll

any of u in the caf yet? im w sakura at our usual table

 **scary spice:** junko broke into my room last night and stole my left shoes

currently hunting her down

 **posh spice:** shoes?

 **scary spice:** shoes.

every.

single.

one.

 **posh spice:** omfg-

im so sorry baby

want help?

 **scary spice:** please

 **sporty spice:** ill help too! bringing sakura for sum extra muscle >:)

 **ginger spice:** me too!

 **baby spice:** aaaand ill record u guys running around like lunatics

 **scary spice:** i-

this is why i bully u

 **baby spice:** whateverrrrr 

**scary spice:** meet in my room

 **posh spice:** omw!

 **ginger spice:**!!

 **sporty spice:**!!!

 **baby spice:**!!!!

————————————————————-

**SANRIO™**

7:23 AM

**hello kitty:** Junko Enoshima, what the hell did you do?

 **kuromi:** whatever do you mean my dear kyoko?

 **badtz-maru:** She means your being chased around campus at 7 in the morning by Maizono, Ikusaba, Asahina, Ogami, Fujisaki and Naegi.

 **kuromi:** ohhhhh that!

just a lil morning chaos! “ψ(｀∇´)ψ

 **aggretsuko:** we are well aware of your daily antics. the question is what method of madness have you chosen today?

 **kuromi:** ok ok damn

iiiiimayormaynothavestolenallofmukurosleftshoesandscatteredthemaroundcampus

 **badtz-maru:** Why are you like this.

 **kuromi:** oh come on togi! u know u love it!

 **badtz-maru:** I truly don’t.

 **hello kitty:** Tell the poor girl where her shoes are

 **kuromi:** but i dont wannaaaaaaaa

also iiiiiidontrllyrememberwhereileftemall

 **aggretsuko:** why does that not surprise me

 **kuromi:** in my defenseeeee it was suuuuper l8 when i did it n i didnt expecet 2 pull it off this well

i expected mukuro to wake up when i broke into her room

or at least when i wus rummaging thru her shit

 **hello** **kitty:** Help her find her shoes, Junko.

 **kuromi:** ooo punctuation

u must b serious

 **hello kitty:** Now, Enoshima.

 **kuromi:** mm but the bell’s gonna ring sooooon

actually thts perfect

skipping class 2 find muk’s shoes :)

 **hello kitty:** Junko, no

That’s not what I meant-

 **badtz-maru:** Remind me why we’re friends with that delinquent?

 **aggretsuko:** because you grew up in the same social circle

 **badtz-maru:**...

Damn.

 **aggretsuko:** damn indeed.

————————————————————-

**THE SPICE GIRLS**

7:48 AM

**ginger spice:** so much running

tht was the worst

fuck class im goin to sleep

 **sporty spice:** it wasnt that bad

 **scary spice:** yes it was

 **posh spice:** def was

 **baby spice:** totally was n i didnt even do anything

 **ginger spice:** u sure didnt

 **baby spice:** LEAVE ME ALONEEEEE

 **ginger spice:** gna sleep this period

somebody take good notes so i can copy them later

and by somebody i mean sayaka

 **posh spice:** koto

im not even in class rn

are u even awake-

 **ginger spice:** i-

not u and mukuro skipping together

horny freaky fucks

 **scary spice:** never say that again

 **baby spice:** horny freaky fuck

 **ginger spice:** horny freaky fuck

 **scary spice:** i hate both of u

 **ginger spice:** we love u too <3

guess i gotta ask someone else for their notes

maybe togami??? 

**baby spice:** y not me or hina?

 **ginger spice:** ur handwriting is terrible. 

horrendous.

atrocious.

offensive.

and hinas notes r,,, hectic to say the least

and togamis hot

sooooooo togami

 **baby spice:** well fuck u too

but get it i guess

 **ginger spice:** lol

come wake me up when class is over

12:14 PM

**scary spice:** fukawa’s finally reached her breaking point 

**posh spice:**???

what happened

 **ginger spice:** idek wtf just happened n i was directly involved

 **posh spice:** soooo is anyone gonna explain orrrrr

 **baby spice:** fukawa practically jumped makoto in the hallway

 **posh spice:** im sorry what-

 **sporty spice:** run tht back for me?

 **baby spice:** yaaaa it was insane

 **ginger spice:** was minding my business omw to lunch and fukawa comes out of NOWHERE and ambushes me

she was going on and on about how im “unworthy of masters attention” and how i “will never steal her white knight’s heart from her”

u know, fukawa’s usual batshit rambling

then she SHOVES ME TO THE GROUND AND RUNS AWAY

 **sporty spice:** oh my god-

 **baby spice:** me n mukuro saw the whole thing too

baby koto got jumped :((((

 **ginger spice:** I DID NOT GET JUMPED!

idk where all that even came from. maybe she saw me talking to him earlier and got upset? but it was barely a conversation. i literally just asked if i could borrow his french notes :/

speaking of togami he was like,,, a few meters away from the entire incident

when i was on the floor he wus just...

staring

like he wanted to say something

i thought maybe he was gonna help me up or something but he just walked away :/

 **sporty spice:** so he just watched you get shoved.

and walked away.

...

im gna kick his ass.

 **ginger spice:** hina no- 

hina???

omfg please god no

HINA PLEASE DONT DO ANYTHING

why me

 **posh spice:** sheeees gone isnt she

 **scary spice:** yup

 **baby spice:** ik hinas not gna try n kick togamis ass like hes not 6 ft

 **posh spice:** iiiii think she is

 **baby spice:** well :3

equal rights equal fights ig

 **scary spice:** stop talking

 **ginger spice:** shut up

 **posh spice:** stfu

 **baby spice:** NOT YALL GANGING UP ON ME FOR THE THIRD TIME TOGAY

*TODAY

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP DONT EVEN SAY ANYTHING

 **scary spice:** i didnt even say anything yet

 **baby spice:** key word: yet

meaning u were gna say sumthin

therefore shut up

 **scary spice:** …

“togay”

 **baby spice:** OMFG 

**scary spice** has been kicked from **THE SPICE GIRLS**

**ginger spice:** CHIHIRO FUJISAKI!

 **baby spice:** SHE WAS BEING MEAN TO ME!

 **ginger spice:** NO KICKING PPL >:(

 **baby spice:** fiiiine add her back :/

ill just suffer

**ginger spice** added **mukuro ikusaba** to **THE SPICE GIRLS**

 **ginger spice** changed one username

 **scary spice:** “togay”

 **baby spice** changed one username

 **baby spice:** HA!

 **mukuhoe:** oh wow

 **ginger spice** changed one username

 **ginger spice:** NO MORE ADMIN FOR U!

 **scary spice:** lol

 **baby spice:** NO PLEASE ILL BEHAVE GIMME MY ADMIN BACK :(((((

 **ginger spice:** when youve proven u can behave ill give it back

and dont even THINK about hacking into the chat n giving urself admin

 **baby spice:** …

fine :(

 **ginger spice:** omg

guys

iiiiii just got a chat request from togami

OMFG HE’S TYPING IM KILLING MYSELF RN

————————————————————-

**Byakuya Togami** has started a private chat with **egghead**

12:56 PM

**Byakuya Togami:** Naegi.

 **egghead:** yeeees?

 **Byakuya Togami:** Care to explain why I was just verbally attacked by Asahina?

 **egghead:** what makes you think i had anything to do with that???

 **Byakuya Togami:** I don’t know, Naegi. Maybe it’s the fact that she’s part of your little entourage? Or maybe it was her yelling “Help him up next time you asshole”? Your guess is as good as mine. 

**egghead:** she didnt-

 **Byakuya Togami:** She did. 

**egghead:** i am so sorry

 **Byakuya Togami:** I’d prefer an apology from the perpetrator.

 **egghead:** of course! ill tell her to apologize

 **Byakuya Togami:** Onto more pressing matters, I’d like to discuss Fukawa’s behavior today. I’ve never seen her resort to physical violence. 

**egghead:** oh its fine! im not hurt or anything

 **Byakuya Togami:** You seem to think I was offering you some half-assed apology for someone else’s idiocy. I’m not. I was going to ask what bothered the cretin so deeply that it drove her to assault.

 **egghead:** oh-

well uhhh idk

 **Byakuya Togami:** Really? Nothing she said stood out to you? 

**egghead:** nope :3

 **Byakuya Togami:** Hm.

Well then that is all.

 **egghead:** wait! before u leave do u mind helping me w french? ik u gave me ur notes but im still pretty lost :/

 **Byakuya Togami:** I suppose I can make time for you, but you’ll owe me. 

**egghead:** if it means i dont fail french sure

 **Byakuya Togami:** I’m currently in the library. Come find me.

**Byakuya Togami** has ended the chat

————————————————————-

**Byakuya Togami** has started a private chat with **toko**

1:07 PM

**toko:** m-m-master! ur t-texting me! this must be a d-dream someb-b-body pinch me!

 **Byakuya Togami:** Before you start your nonsensical fantasizations, no I am not messaging you to declare whatever undying love you seem to think I hold for you.

I am here for one reason and one reason only. To ask a question. But, before I do that, let me set this rule. 

If you say anything even remotely unrelated to what I am going to ask you, I will end this conversation and you will return to my blocked list. If you send me anything regarding your disgustingly crude delusions I will block you. You will answer what is asked of you. Nothing more nothing less. Have I made myself clear?

 **toko:** o-of course master!

 **Byakuya Togami:** And, for christ’s sake, cease the ludicrous stutter typing. You’ve only typed twice and it’s already grating on my sanity

 **toko:** anything for you, master togami! i am but your humble slave

 **Byakuya Togami:** I’m already regretting this.

I saw your little outburst in the hallway earlier. Despite their irrelevance, I do not appreciate your assaulting our classmates. You did seem rather upset, though. I would like to know why.

 **toko:** you want to know why i was upset? YOU REALLY DO CARE ABOUT ME!!!!11!!!

THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER ONRARHGREJDFZVHERHEAHK

 **Byakuya Togami:** I do not care about you in the slightest. I just want to know what provoked you to shoving Naegi.

 **toko:** NOPE! YOU ALREADY SAID IT! CANT TAKE IT BACK NOW!!!!1!11

MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR HAS FINALLY COME TO HIS SENSES!! ITS A DREAM COME TRUE!!!!!!

 **Byakuya Togami:** You’ve proven yourself incapable of following simple directions. Whether it’s because your utterly insane or because your simply too dull to remember, I can’t tell. Hell, it’s probably both. Regardless, when I set rules, I expect them to be followed. Consider yourself blocked, Fukawa.

**Byakuya Togami** has ended the chat

————————————————————-

**THE SPICE GIRLS**

1:09 PM

**ginger spice:** im back

 **baby spice:** howd it go???

 **ginger spice:** you tell me

*2 attachments*

 **scary spice:** oh wow hina actually tracked him down

 **ginger spice:** yes she did

AND SHE WILL BE APOLOGIZING IN PERSON THE NEXT TIME SHE SEES HIM.

 **sporty spice:** says who?

 **ginger spice:** says me.

 **sporty spice:** fineeeee :/

 **ginger spice:** and i will be supervising

 **sporty spice:** whatever

 **ginger spice:** well guess im heading to the library

will report back later

 **baby spice:** l8r koto

have funnnnnnn ;)

 **ginger spice:** shut uppppp


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> were gna pretend like this didnt take me forever to finish. restarted like,,, 3 times

**SANRIO™**

4:06 PM

**badtz-maru:** Why must my life be a never ending spiral of suffering.

 **hello kitty:** Well hello to you too, Byakuya

 **kuromi:** aww whats wrong togi bear :(

 **badtz-maru:** Call me that again and I will end your bloodline.

 **kuromi:** ouch! togi boo’s extra prissy 2day

whats up ur butt babe?

 **aggretsuko:** not naegi, thats for sure

 **hello kitty:** Oh my god-

 **badtz-maru:** Keep it up and I will seize each of your family’s assets and make your lineage slaves to the Togami corporation.

 **kuromi:** ok ok dont get ur panties in a twist

 **badtz-maru:** …

Anyway, Naegi asked me for help with a French assignment. I, being the exceptionally generous man that I am, told him to meet me in the library.

 **hello kitty:** Generous? Really?

 **kuromi:** generous and down astronomical are not the same thing

 **badtz-maru:** …

I’m not telling the story anymore.

 **aggretsuko:** see what you guys did? you chased him off :/

 **hello kitty:** Fine, I’ll stop

 **aggretsuko:** you too junko

 **kuromi:** fine fine ill stop or whatever

 **badtz-maru:** Thank you.

So, I’m waiting in the library for Naegi. Guess what happens.

 **aggretsuko:** got called into work?

 **badtz-maru:** Wrong.

 **kuromi:** ambushed by fukawa?

 **badtz-maru:** Wrong again.

 **hello kitty:** He didn’t show.

 **badtz-maru:** Way to steal my thunder, Ultimate Detective.

 **hello kitty:** Shouldn’t have let me guess :)

 **badtz-maru:** Whatever.

Kyoko is correct, he did not show. After a while, I just left. It was quite upsetting.

 **hello kitty:** I’m sorry, Byakuya

 **aggretsuko:** that’s absolutely terrible, darling. im so sorry :(

 **kuromi:** damn togi. that sucks major balls

 **badtz-maru:** Yes, it does indeed “suck” as Junko so eloquently put it. I debated asking him why he wasted my time but I’ve decided against it. 

**aggretsuko:** why not?

 **hello kitty:** Because he’s scared

 **badtz-maru:** Scared? What would I have to be scared of?

 **hello kitty:** You’re scared of finding out why he didn’t show. You’re afraid he blew you off because he simply didn’t want to see you and just doesn’t like you. 

**badtz-maru:** And why would I care if he likes me?

 **hello kitty:** Because you like him

 **badtz-maru:** I like Makoto no more than I like any of the peasants in our class. I’ve simply grown to tolerate him since we sit next to each other in so many classes.

 **hello kitty:** Sure. And I assume your “tolerance” of him is why you don’t send him away whenever he hangs around you?

 **badtz-maru:** Precisely.

 **hello kitty:** Whatever makes you feel better, Byakuya

————————————————————-

**THE SPICE GIRLS**

5:15 PM

**ginger spice:** ive officially ruined any chance i had with togami

 **posh spice:** im sure thats not true! what happened?

 **ginger spice:** guess whos a pushover that doesnt know how to say no :D

 **baby spice:** oh god whod u get wrapped up in helping this time

 **ginger spice:** komaeda

he wanted to do some experiment about our luck cycles? but it went really downhill really fast

i ofc ended up in the nurses office after 

and to make shit worse the nurse wasnt even there so i got caught in that never ending cycle of “im sorry please forgive me!” “but u didnt even do anything! u dont need to apologize!” “im sorry for being sorry!” with tsumiki

scary spice: shes a different breed of crazy the poor thing

 **sporty spice:** tell me about it!

i popped in there to get some aspirin for sakura once n ended up staying for like,,, 20 mins!

 **ginger spice:** it took so much back n forth for me to get tired n just leave

by the time i got to the library i was a good 2 hours late :/

 **baby spice:** yikes

hes definitely pissed

 **posh spice:** yaaaa hes totally mad

maybe try and make it up to him?

 **ginger spice:** how???

 **scary spice:** you can start by apologizing

 **sporty spice:** you did shoot him an apology text right?

 **ginger spice:** …

next question

 **sporty spice:** makoto!!! >:(

 **ginger spice:** i- 

talkingtotogamiisrllyhardok?

 **posh spice:** u have to talk to him koto

 **ginger spice:** i knowwwww

ugh ill do it when i see him tomorrow

 **posh spice:** good :)

 **baby spice:** hey makotoooooo

 **ginger spice:** ya?

 **baby spice:** i think i have something thatll cheer u right up

wna come play this new game i got?

 **scary spice:** chihiro no.

 **baby spice:** whaaaaat?

 **scary spice:** ik what ur doing

dont

ur gonna traumatize him

 **ginger spice:** now i wanna do it

 **scary spice:** makoto no-

 **baby spice:** makoto yes!

come onnnn

come over n come play my new game

u go to this little after school club n write poems n meet pretty girls

 **ginger spice:** aww that sounds cute!

im omw rn :)

 **scary spice:** ffs

dont say i didnt warn u

9:37 PM

**ginger spice:** i have been scarred for life.

 **sporty spice:** wha-

 **scary spice:** i told u

i fuckin told u

 **ginger spice:** i shouldve listened

that was terrifying

i couldnt even finish it

 **scary spice:** see what u did chihiro

u traumatized the poor boy

 **ginger spice:** no its not their fault

u warned me

 **baby spice:** seee its not my fault

so ha

 **ginger spice:** iiiim gonna go watch some kids shows in my dorm and try to forget about that,,, experience

 **baby spice:** ughhhhh

how about i make it up to u w a sleepover

we can watch sailor moon n make popcorn

 **ginger spice:** and hot chocolate?

 **baby spice:** and hot chocolate

 **posh spice:** ooh a sleepover! can i come? i can make white chocolate popcorn!

 **ginger spice:** YES

 **baby spice:** well while were here does anyone else wanna come?

 **sporty spice:** can me and sakura join?

 **baby spice:** YESSS

THE HOMOS R HAVIN A SLEEPOVER

 **scary spice:** im also coming

 **baby spice:** the whole lgbt

all in one room

this will def be fun

 **posh spice:** im gonna go see if i can grab some white chocolate from hanamura!

see u guys in a bit!

 **ginger spice:** see ya!

 **baby spice:** be here in 10!

————————————————————-

**SANRIO™**

7:05 AM

**kuromi:** guess who got called to a shoot in hawaii!

 **hello kitty:** Lucky you

 **kuromi:** im so excited!

 **aggretsuko:** as you should be

when do you leave?

 **kuromi:** immediately

like,,, i just finished packing my bag

my agency is sending a car for me as we speak

 **aggretsuko:** oh

so sudden

 **kuromi:** ya its v last minute

but im not gna turn down a free trip to hawaii

 **hello kitty:** Of course not

Have fun and stay safe

Don’t party too hard

 **kuromi:** no promises ;)

HEY TOGI

COME SAY BYE

 **badtz-maru:** Goodbye, Junko.

 **kuromi:** damn u said that like ur never gna see me again or sum shit

 **badtz-maru:** Safe travels, Junko.

…

<3

 **kuromi:** AWWW TOGI BOO SENT ME A HEART!!!

YOU LOOOOOOVE ME

 **badtz-maru:** I never said that.

 **kuromi:** togami loves me togami love me 

this must be how fukawa feels

 **badtz-maru:** Shut up and go catch your plane.

 **kuromi:** its ok togi. i love u too <333

————————————————————-

**THE SPICE GIRLS**

7:23 AM

**ginger spice:** i sit next to togami in like,,, all my classes today

siri, look up how to talk to pretty boy that hates u

8:17 AM

**ginger spice:** PLEASE HE HASNT EVEN LOOKED AT ME YET

HE DEADASS HASNT GLANCED IN MY GENERAL DIRECTION

HE EVEN PUT HIS SEAT AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS HE COULD GET IM GONNA SHIT MYSELF

HOW DO I EVEN BEGIN TO APOLOGIZE IF I CANT EVEN GET HIS ATTENTION-

 **scary spice:** u just gotta suck it up and do it

 **sporty spice:** u can do it!!

 **baby spice:** pussy

 **ginger spice:** CHIHIRO FUJISAKI

 **baby spice:** whaaaaat? who said that :3

 **ginger spice:** things you are: annoying, a bully, a poopy pants, a stinky butt

note how a comedian was not on the list

thats bc ur not funny

 **baby spice:** whateverrrrrrrr

stop texting us n go talk to him pussy

 **ginger spice:** ive decided im gonna find him in the library during lunch n apologize then

then itll be harder to ignore me

 **posh spice:** good idea!

 **sporty spice:** go for it!

 **ginger spice:** i will :)

12:26 PM

**ginger spice:** well…

its time

ill let u guys know how it goes

 **posh spice:** good luck!

 **sporty spice:** u totally got this :))))

 **ginger spice:** thanks hina :)

u still have to apologize for yesterday!

dont think i forgot

 **sporty spice:** damn

ok ok ill text him

 **ginger spice:** thank uuuu

————————————————————-

**breast stroker** has started a private chat with **Byakuya Togami**

12:32 PM

**breast stroker:** togami.

 **Byakuya Togami:** Asahina.

 **breast stroker:** i just wanted to apologize for yelling at you the other day

eventhoughuranasshole

 **Byakuya Togami:** Really? That’s the best you can do?

 **breast stroker:** ur lucky ur getting an apology at all

speaking of apologies makoto wants to talk to u

please for once in ur life dont be a dick

 **Byakuya Togami:** He wants to speak to me?

 **breast stroker:** ya

rn actually

hes on his way to find u

so dont. be. a. dick.

 **Byakuya Togami:** Hm.

**Byakuya Togami** has ended the chat

————————————————————-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the word spice begins to look wrong after typing it so many times. also im the worst at proofreading so if u notice any spelling or formatting errors or if i literally dropped off in the middle of a sentence (i have a tendency to jump around from section to section when i write so that happens a lot) dont be afraid to tell me!


End file.
